The Rise And Fall Of Flash Flybolter
''"Suriving'' is one thing, living is another." -Flash CC-432 ( Flash Flybolter ) is one of the few clone troopers that had special Arc trooper Commando training. He is a brave soldier that served a crucial role in the famous Clone Wars. 'Early Clone Wars:' 'In The Beginning' My name is Flash Flybolter. My first battle took place on the desert planet of Geonosis. It was the very first one, when the Clone Wars began, and the history of the clone troopers was making its way through time. It was a huge battle; over 70 jedi were killed, along with over 300 clone troopers. Luckily, I, along with my friend from training on Kamino, Dodger, made it through the droid's line of fire and forced the Separtists into a final retreat. 'The Hyena Brigade' After the Battle of Geonosis, Flash was assighned to the squad, The Hyena Brigade. Sadly, Dodger was transfered to a different unit. Flash would never see Dodger again. About 2 days after he was assigned to the squad, there was a mission. The Brigade would go to Umbara, where they would go over the plan of attack. Once they had figured out their strategy, they moved out. While arc trooper Warrior and Commander Burner went out into the field, Flash was assigned to a different postion. While there, he saw a rancor! He fought and killed the beast. When he reported this to his squad and described it, he was shocked to learn that no clone had ever killed that kind of rancor and that it was a very rare kind. Burner was impressed and rewarded Flash for his actions. 'The Separtsist Base' While doing a patrol on Carlac, Flash discovered a hidden Separtist outpost. He alerted the Brigade and they immedietly invaded the base, only to find that it was a trap. Count Dooku was waiting for them. He knocked out Marn and then faced Flash. The skilled trooper tried his best, but was just no match for the evil Sith Lord. Dooku cut off Flash's arm and forced- pushed him against the wall. Despite his horrible wound, Flash faced him again, but the Sith deafeted him leaving him to die, with an open face wound and a severed arm. Marn awoke to see Flash laying beside him, completely still. Marn felt for a pulse and luckily this time there was one. Marn took Flash to the base and alerted trooper Joe, the squad's medic, He was highly skilled, and with much treatment Flash would be back in fighting shape in less than a week. Battle of Kamino Soon after Joining the Brigade, Flash and the rest of the Hyena were shipped out to Kamino to hold off the Separatist invasion. The battle was long and tough. General Greivous attacked the Brigade, killing many of the squad's men, but the Brigade held their ground. Flash was sent to the lower levels to secure the clone DNA room. Suddenly Ventress came out of nowhere and attacked Flash. He kept up the fire and eventually even managed to wound the Sith with a shot to the shoulder. Finally Flash was forced to fall back, but not without a good fight. As Flash looked back he saw Anakin Skywalker coming behind Ventress and attacking her. Flash was relieved. At last, the huge battle came to an end and the Brigade met up with each other on board a Republic Cruiser. Burner heard Flash's report of the fight with the Sith, and was impressed. Flash was later granted the rank of Lieutenant for his bold work. The Outer Rim Era The Hyena Brigade's next deployment took place at the planet of Teth. Flash was not a part of the mission. Flash was sent on a very important mission on Felucia with Captain Rex and the 212 legion. While leading the Rouge Battalion into the deeper forests of Felucia, Flash discovered a huge tank. The squad took it down with few casualties, but it sent reinforcements! More tanks and Droidekas joined the scene and a massive battle broke out. In the end, Flash and the others destroyed the Separatist's forces, but most of the men had been wiped out. The next day, Flash met up with the Hyena at their base. Flash was very sad to hear what had happened. A new recruit, Jiian, and trooper Galak had been killed. Flash was angry that he wasn't there to help save them. The Brigade would soon recover and be ready for battle once again. Darkness On Umbara Flash was sent on another lone mission at the darkened world of Umbara with Captain Rex. Flash became very fond of the Captain. Captain Rex, Flash, and the 501st legion all came together in a single, huge battle. Soon Flash was informed that General Krell was a traitor. Flash was enraged, and joined Captain Rex and arc trooper Fives to destroy the Sith. Many clones were killed at the wrath of Krell, including many troopers Flash knew and trusted. This was too much for Flash; he sent out some of the best clone troopers to capture Krell along with himself. All the clones were killed but Flash still remained; he kept shooting and shooting, not ever stopping. Finally, he managed to wound Krell. Filled with rage, Krell attacked Flash. He quickly dodged the strike of the saber and shot more laser bolts. Suddenly, the sith cut Flash's blaster in half; Flash took out his knife and attacked Krell, knocking a lightsaber out of his hands. Flash quickly grabbed it and fought with sabers. Flash was suprisingly very skilled with the sword. He struck Krell on the leg, and fell down to the ground. Flash aimed the lightsaber at Krell's face and finished the job. 'Lair Of Greivous' The Brigade was soon informed that the Republic had located a planet in the far sectors of the Outer Rim that they believed was General Greivous's place to lie low. The Hyena took a small transport ship, so they would not be detected. Flash and Warrior led the group into a small structure. It was a dark, terrible place. Suddenly 2 magna droids came out and attacked the Brigade, killing 5 of their men. Flash took out his Blaster pistols and destroyed the droids. Flash told Warrior to take the wounded back to the ship. Warrior hastily agreed, and headed back. Flash and the remaining 7 men continued on. Suddenly, Flash spotted a laser door making it impossible to enter the small room beind it. Then lasers everywhere were suddenly activated, blocking their escape. An evil laugh broke the silence. Behind the laser door stood General Greivous! He opened the laser door with a code, and walked out. He activated his lightsabers and attacked them, killing all the men. Greivous then faced Flash. They fought, each skilled,but finally Greivous won. He knocked out Flash. When he awoke, Flash found himself in a medical bay. There he saw Warrior, who told him he was going to be fine. 'Sith Academy' The Hyena was soon sent to the darkened world of Umbara to secure an Ancient Sith Academy in the Northern sectors of the planet. Flash had been to this planet before, and knew the sooner they got off Umbara the better. They soon arrived at the temple, atonished at how huge the structure was. Knowing there was no time to loose, Burner led the men inside. Rivers of lava lighted their way. Suddenly 3 Sith apprentices spotted them and attacked, the men took them out with ease and continued on. Many more Sith confronted them, and were defeated as the Brigade pushed on. Flash suddenly spotted a Sith Lord in a room in front of them, Marn activated his lightsaber and led the men inside. They quickly made a perimeter around him, blocking his escape. Suddenly 5 Sith un like the others came in out of no where and attacked them ultimetly resulting in the loss of 3 of the men's lives. At last the Brigade took the sith down, but the squad lost half their men in the fight. The Brigade continued on. Marn planted explosives everywhere and set them on a timer. Suddenly Warrior motioned for the men to get down, there in front of them in the next room stood Darth Maul! They soon came out of hiding and attacked him, enraged, he faught back then Savage Opress came and attacked them. After severe casualties the Brigade was forced to retreat. Weary, the remaining 6 men made it out of the Temple and went to their base. The Brigade recruited more men. 'Smugglers On Mygeeto' While fighting to control the dangerous world of Mygeeto, the Hyena's best scout, Crix, learned of a smuggling operation between Weequal pirates and the Seperatists. Pirates were trading special Hydrogen T1 Blasters in exchange for a truly huge amount of credits. These blasters would literally melt through clone armor. When the Brigade learned this, they knew that if the Seperatists got their hands on those, they would cut a hole in the Republic and would eventually even win the war. The Brigade could not let this happen. The troops immediately moved out to stop the operation. 4 or 5 miles from the Repulibs outpost, they reached their destination. Flash peered above the rocks to see a pirate camp! In this camp, were dozens and dozens of pirate scum. Flash's face darkened as he saw pirates loading crates full of the T1 Blasters onto speeders. Those blasters would kill thousands of men and crush the Republic. All these filthy pirates care about is their profit, Flash thought grimly as he followed the others closer to the camp. Suddenly, a pirate spotted them. He yelled for his comp anions, and they drew their blasters. Flash pulled out his Arc 1 pistols, and a battle broke out! One pirate pulled a blaster from a crate and shot it at Resh. It cut through the armor like paper, and the young soldier fell to the ground. Flash ran to Resh's side, despite the countless cries of the Brigade telling him not to. When he reached him, he realized it was too late. The brave soldier's pulse slowed and came to a stop. Resh was dead. "This is war, Flash." Castor would have said if he were here. Flash still could not believe that Resh was...gone. Slowly, the pirates' blasters drove Flash to the rocks. The pirate who had killed Resh walked up to the body and kicked it. He smiled sinisterly at Flash and continued blasting. Flash felt his blood boil at the sight. This was too much! He took out his knife and ran toward the pirate, dodging deadly laser bolts. He tackled him, and knocked the gun out of his hand. Pinned to the ground, the pirate could do nothing as Flash raised his knife and sunk the blade into his chest. There was a sudden burst of blood and then it was all over. Eventually, the Brigade managed to take out the pirates, and destroy the camp, with help from the 212. Weary, but triumphant, the men made it back to their base with another sucessful mission. But Flash would never forget those pirates. And he would never forget Resh. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Hyena Brigade Category:Commander Category:Army Of Umbara Category:Arc Troopers